Konoka's Searing Sun
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Konoka has an omiai that turns for the worst. Will Setsuna once again be the savior? Oneshot.


Kailor: My hands are moving themselves. I don't even know what I'm typing anymore.

Naruto: Oh, that's cool. Like, hands with minds of their own.

Kaien: You're both idiots.

Nuriko: (looking in empty pantry) Wow, you guys are even more gluttonous than Miaka.

Kailor: Are not!

Nuriko: (holds up bowl of ramen)

Kailor and Naruto: GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!! (wag tails and drool)

Nuriko: point for me

Kaien: Idiots…

Setsuna threw herself on the grass, her morning exercises over. Her eyes drifted from the fading stars above her head to the rising sun. "Wow, wish Kono-chan could see this."

"Could see what?"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Having been taken by surprise, Setsuna screamed as Konoka spoke from behind her. "Omigawd, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Konoka giggled. "Sorry, Secchan. But what do you wish I could see?"

Setsuna pointed to the small sliver of sun that was creeping up the mountains beyond. Konoka smiled. "It's beautiful. I'm glad you thought of me when you saw it."

"I always think of you when I see something beautiful." Setsuna murmured, blushing. Konoka glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Secchan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" Setsuna gaped at the healer. "I-I-I-uh, well, uh—"

"The question isn't that hard to answer Secchan."

Setsuna closed her mouth. "I don't know yet, Kono-chan." Konoka's smile never faltered. "Okay, Secchan. Oh, don't forget we have an omiai this afternoon and you're to accompany me as my bodyguard."

"Yes, ma'am." Konoka walked away and Setsuna went back to watching the sun rise, mind no longer on her exercises.

"Asuna-san! Come check out Setsuna-san!" Asuna ran over and peeked out the window with Negi and Chamo. Setsuna stood below, wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses, hair down, and Yuunagi on her back.

"Phweet whoo!" Asuna whistled. "Why she looking all handsome for?"

"That maybe." Chamo said, pointing to an approaching figure. "Is that Konoka?"

Konoka now wore a beautiful kimono and Chamo's jaw dropped. Konoka stopped beside Setsuna then they went off in another direction.

"Want we should tail them?" Negi asked. He got no answer.

Hidden behind a large sign that read, "Best sweet buns in town! Chao Bao Zi!" Asuna and Negi watched the healer and her bodyguard stop at a fancy restaurant downtown.

"What are they doing?" Asuna muttered. As soon as she said it a man appeared before the two girls in the restaurant and bowed, another man in a suit much like Setsuna's behind him.

"Konoka-san must have had an omiai today." Negi observed. Setsuna and the other bodyguard stood off to the side while the man and Konoka ate. It was almost dusk by the time they were finished, and seeing as Konoka did not look happy, Asuna knew he was another one of those, I'm-the-greatest-thing-you've-ever-seen-and-I'd-be-even-better-with-a-powerful-wife-like-you-on-my-arm guys. As Konoka made to stand the man hurried around to pull out her chair. He needn't have bothered, however, for Setsuna was already there. Taking her princess's hand, she pulled out the chair and Konoka stood.

Smiling at her bodyguard, Konoka didn't see the sour look on the omiai's face.

Apparently trying to draw attention back to himself, the man pointed to the blimp the engineering department had just finished. Konoka paused, then nodded, and the four left the restaurant.

Asuna and Negi managed to slip onto the blimp without being noticed by the four ahead and settled across the room from them. The man and Konoka sat at a little table and the two bodyguards stood off to the side again. The man was talking again and Asuna strained her ears. "Ugh, I can't hear them!''

Negi muttered a couple of words and all of a sudden they could hear the conversation.

"Konoka, you're so beautiful." The man sighed.

"I've been told." Konoka said, smiling at Setsuna over the man's shoulder. Asuna just barely saw the corners of Setsuna's mouth turn up.

"Konoka…" The healer turned back in time to see the man lean across the table to kiss her.

"Sanji-san! S-stop!" Sanji did not listen. Just before his lips brushed hers, a hand slammed his head into the window. Yuunagi's tip tickled the older bodyguards throat and Setsuna's knife pressed against Sanji's.

"She…said…_stop._" With every word, Setsuna pressed the knife harder against Sanji's throat, until a thin bead of red ran towards his collar bone. "Kono-chan, if you wish to leave, we can go." Yuunagi slid back into its sheath and Setsuna extended a hand to the healer.

Taking it Konoka rose and the two girls disappeared down the hall. A new smell in the compartment told Asuna the poor guy had wet himself, so Negi and Asuna hurried after the swordsman and her charge.

Setsuna led Konoka to the back of the blimp where people just stood and saw the sights. The sun was just going down and its last rays of searing fire lit the room with rainbows. Konoka gazed, slack-jawed, at the amazing array of color. "Secchan…"

"This beautiful sunset was being wasted on him." Setsuna sniffed.

Konoka gaze her a sly glance. "So you thought _we_ should watch it together?"

Setsuna flushed deep red. "N-no, I-I just…uh…"

Konoka giggled. "It's okay, Secchan. I wouldn't want to watch this with anyone but you." Konoka leaned her head on the swordsman's shoulder.

"Kono-chan?"

"Hm?"

"About your question this morning…yes. I do love you." Konoka turned and looked up at the girl's red face. Setsuna had removed her dark sunglasses and gazed steadily back at the healer.

"Seriously, Secchan?"

"Yes."

Konoka smiled and a tear ran down her face. "Good. Because I love you too, Secchan."

Their lips met as the golden fire of the sun sent one last dying ray to them, setting both of them ablaze in its intoxicating heat.

Asuna and Negi just smiled. "Took them long enough."

**Omigosh, we're done with another one! Yay Secchan again! I guess we could make a series out of these. Konoka's Galaxy Series, or something. Who likes the idea? If you do…that's what reviews are for! **


End file.
